


Evil Comes If You Call My Name

by carrion_blues



Category: WWE-NXT, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Dominance, Evil!Emma, F/F, Femslash, Humiliation, Submission, WWE Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 11:05:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12747060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carrion_blues/pseuds/carrion_blues
Summary: Emma leaves the WWE like a hurricane, destroying everything in her wake. Just because she can.





	Evil Comes If You Call My Name

**Author's Note:**

> This was one of my fills for the Dreamwidth Wrestling Kink Meme, which can be found here!
> 
> https://wrestlingkink2.dreamwidth.org/423.html?thread=136359

It didn't matter. It was worth it. Anything for her touch. If she closed her eyes, focused on Billie's breath on the back of her neck and tried to blot out the tap, tap tapping of an errant ring on the neck of a half finished bottle of whiskey then she felt like they were alone together. Nearly. 

“You could at least act like you're into it, Peyton. At least you still have what I worked too fucking hard to get.” 

And with that, Peyton Royce was back. A hotel room in Orlando. Nearly pitch dark save for the light of a cellphone filming everything that was happening. Curtains drawn. Sweat dripping off her face onto the covers of an unmade bed. Fistfulls of bedsheets as Billie Kay pulled her hair back, biting into her neck and just for a moment, she forgot it all again. 

“More like it.” Emma said, now close enough for Peyton to smell the sting on her breath.

Of course she fucking knew. From the moment she came back to Orlando for her last bit of admin before heading home she had known that Billie and Peyton had finally started sleeping together (And if anyone asked that was all it was, thank you very much). She'd swept into Orlando like a cold snap. Falling over the entire Performance Centre and irrevocably changing the atmosphere of the place wherever she was. At this point she was never knowingly far from a bottle either so earlier that evening, when she intercepted them on their way to dinner, she turned their night into something entirely different to what the two of them had planned. 

“Get her on her back.”

As they had done since she got here, they did as she said. The day before Liv Morgan had the temerity to suggest that her release could be a good thing in the end, pointing out Drew's success once he'd come back for proof. Word was she spent the rest of the day at her apartment facetiming Tyler Bate in tears. Both women complied, and neither said anything when Emma poured the rest of the bottle over Peyton's chest. 

“...Well go on then, that shit was expensive.” She spat. Billie's tongue traced circles on Peyton as she sucked up the liquor warming on the younger woman's chest. One of Billie's talented hands disappeared between the two of them, finding the meeting point of Peyton's thighs. Her back arched, hands grasping at the back of Billie's head. 

“Fuck me. And I thought Dana whined. Beg her for it. Now.”

Truth was that Peyton didn't need to be told to. She was somewhere else entirely, Emma's bitterness barely reaching her. Billie's hair brushed against her chin as she traced fleeting kisses up her jawline. Peyton found Billie's free hand and held it tightly as their lips finally met. 

“Oh. OH. Holy fuck, that's hilarious.”

Peyton felt Billie's entire body tighten, and opened her eyes to see her partner's eyes wide with panic. 

“There I was, thinking you were just fucking. But I think little Peyter's caught some feelings. Hasn't she?”

Suddenly, neither Billie or Peyton could look each other in the eye. Emma strolled over to a chair set up by the side of the bed, turning her phone off as she went. She sat down and turned on a lamp beside her. She wanted Peyton to see what happened next. 

“Well honey, this is gonna be real depressing for you. Jessie. Heel.”

In the months following that night, cooped up alone in seperate hotel suites, Peyton liked to believe that she could see Billie mouth an apology as she rose, slipped off the bed and knelt at Emma's side. She lay head in her lap, eyes trained on the floor. Emma began to stroke her hair, before slipping two fingers into her mouth. Billie sucked on them hungrily as her eyes closed. Peyton sat up, confusion giving way to a cold pit of dread opening up in her stomach. 

“See, here's the thing, babydoll. Jessie and I go way back. Not in the way you already know about, in the way that before you ever thought about coming into our lives, I was cumming in her mouth. Then she would lick it all up and say...”

“Thank you, Miss Dashwood.” Billie mumbled. Peyton flinched. 

“There's such a good girl.” Emma purred. “I was her first, y'know? She didn't even like girls before she saw me. Everything she's done to you, I taught her how to do it, didn't I Jessie?”

“Yes Miss Dashwood.” It wouldn't get any easier to hear with time. 

“Seriously, if you think she really is that “femme fatale” or whatever, then you don't know her at all. Give her a firm hand and she's a kitten, really. A rutting one, but a kitten all the same.” Emma clicked and pointed to the bed. Billie assumed the position while Emma stood, one hand pulling Billie's hair back so she was face to face with Peyton. The other scratched all the way down Billie's back until it reached her underwear. 

“Please...” Billie said under her breath as Emma slowly slid the black lace down her thighs.

“Speak up, girl, you want it? Earn it.”

“Please Miss Dashwood-” Not breaking her eye contact with Peyton.

“Too late.” Emma snapped as she brought her hand crashing down on Billie's ass. She was lost. Mouth half open, frantically grinding against the bed as Emma spanked her again, and again, and again. All the while the blonde stared at Peyton, smirking. 

“Harder... Harder Miss Dashwood, I've-I-I've been so fucking bad...” She gasped, as if unable to keep a breath in her lungs. Peyton couldn't help it. A lone tear rolled down her cheek. 

“Why... fucking why?” Peyton said, trying desperately not to sob as she spoke. 

“Good question.” Emma said, bringing her hand down one final time before spreading her submissive's legs. “Really, I just don't want either of you to ever forget that everything you've got now, you got from me.” Billie moaned out loud as Emma slid two fingers into her dripping core. “She's gonna tell you a lot of things, I'm sure. She'll say she's sorry, that she was thinking of you the entire time, that you're the only one for her-”

“Miss Dashwood, please-please let me cum, I want- I want it.” Billie gasped. 

“But she will always, always be mine.” Emma whispered. She bent down, brushed Billie's hair to one side, and spoke into her ear.

“Say it. Like you mean it.”

Billie's eyes found Peyton's. 

“I'm... I'm the property of Miss Dashwood. I'm her plaything and I will always be her-.” She threw her head back, gasping out shuddering breaths, climaxing harder than Peyton had ever seen. Emma withdrew her hand, her face coloured with the kind of triumph that's made sweeter by its own inevitability. She offered her glistening hand to Peyton. 

“Sweetheart, don't act like you don't want to. You might as well know that she'll always taste like me.”

Numbly, Peyton leant over and suckled on her mistresses hand. 

“There's a good girl. Now, what do you say?” Emma said as she pulled her hand away.

“...Thank you Miss Dashwood.” Peyton breathed. 

“You learn quick. That's good. Let's see you on top now. Don't stop until she cries.” Emma drawled, turning the light back off before the light of her cellphone camera started shining again. 

It didn't matter. It was worth it. Anything for her touch. 

END.


End file.
